


Jonrya Drabbles

by JonSnowsSmile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowsSmile/pseuds/JonSnowsSmile
Summary: Little Jonrya headcanons





	1. Nymeria

Jon sometimes was Jealous of Nymeria

He wondered what it would feel like being in the Wolf’s place, the warmth of Arya’s thighs against his body, her legs wrapped around him, her breath against his skin.

Her hands clawing his hair like she did with the Wolf’s fur when riding her.

Arya bent over to whisper into Nymeria’s ear, praising her and planting a kiss on top of her head.

Oh how he wished it was him in the Beast’s place.


	2. Jon

He still couldn't bring himself to believe what he just found out. It couldn't be true, could it? Had his whole life been a lie?

"Jon", he heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Arya. He still had to get used to her new appearance. Her face was the same yet different, her voice deeper.

Little sister he wanted to say, "Arya."

Is she still my sister? Was she ever? he once wondered, as if he had already known back then.

"Are you ok?" she forced a smile.

Jon looked down at his feet.

"I was always proud to be known as Ned Starks son, even as a Snow.” he said while taking off his gloves.

"And now I find out he wasn't even truly my father." He looked at Arya. "And you are not my sister."

"I am," she hesitated "I still can be."

"No, not truly." he insisted, his eyes at his feet again. 

Both went silent for a while not knowing what to say next until Arya broke the silence.

"I don't care if you're a Snow or Stark or a Targaryen."

She placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to meet her tear filled eyes. 

"You are and always will be Jon to me. The person I trust the most in this world and who is the most dear to me. And whatever our relation is it won't change how I feel about you."

Jon's eyes started to blurr. He felt the same way. Deep in is heart he knew that Arya didn't have to be his sister, as long as he would've known her he would have loved her just as fiercely as he did now.

If not as a brother he would have loved her as a friend and if not as a friend then as a lover...and suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her. Not in a brotherly way but the way he used to kiss Ygritte. 

Jon wiped away a tear rolling down her face while he tried to push that thought away. Then he pulled her in his arms and embraced her tightly burying his head in her neck and taking in her scent.

"I love you" he almost whispered.

"I love you too, stupid."


End file.
